Inevitable
by Zoe374
Summary: Todo empezó como un juego para ellos y terminaron enamorándose...
1. Chapter 1

**Inevitable**

**Capitulo uno: "Solo un juego"**

**(POV Kyle)**

Que dices...

–Todo término... debemos dejar este...juego – ¿juego? Para ti siempre fue eso, solo fui un juego para tú diversión, por favor dime que es mentira antes de que termine llorando frente a ti.

–Lo siento Kyle. – ¿por qué lo sientes? ¿Acaso sabes lo que pienso?...no, no es eso, ¿desde cuándo estoy llorando? ¿En qué momento empezó esto y no me di cuenta? No lo sientas sí no es así Stan.

–No llores por favor. – no me pidas algo imposible pues yo sí te amo yo logré enamorarme de ti; no te acerques, no hagas eso, no seques mis lágrimas con tus dedos que están fríos.

Duele.

–Quiero que sigamos siendo amigos como antes... – acaricias mis mejillas con tus manos, ¿amigos? no me pidas eso...yo te amo...y lo sabes o ¿tal vez no?

Claro todo empezó como un juego para ambos pero termine involucrándome en eso llamado sentimiento creí que tú también pero...me equivoqué...

**/Flash Back/ **

Esto...esto está mal...

Te dedicas a solo besar mis labios, quitarme el aire... y yo solo te correspondo como puedo. Tus manos sujetan mis caderas como sí tuvieses miedo de que cuando termine está ligera unión entre ambos yo salga corriendo... pero no lo haré, deberías saber que cuando esto termine te lloverán muchas interrogantes. Terminas y te alejas de mi rostro ambos jadeando e intentando recuperar el aire lo más rápido posible.

– ¿p-por qué...? – no hace falta terminar la pregunta la entendiste ¿Verdad?

–No lo sé... – aún no has recuperado el aire del todo; ¿no lo sabes? No te creo. Te veo a los ojos, no pienso desistir quiero una respuesta ahora, y quiero una respuesta constructiva.

–...dime porque me besaste... – ataque de nuevo, y más te vale responder si no quieres que te de un golpe en el rostro.

– Pues...solo quería probar... – ¿probar? ¿Probar que? Ah ya me di cuenta, está idea te la metió

Kenny ¿no es así?

–Y me tenías que usar a mí para tus experiencias con chicos. – afirmo algo molesto por el tono de vos que use, tu solo me ves, quizás busques una excusa para desmentir lo que dije, pero ambos sabemos que es verdad. Me harta tu silencio, te empujó con brusquedad, eres un idiota ¿lo sabías? Me dirijo a la puerta de salida de aquel salón en el que nos encontrábamos.

–Espera... – siento tu mano tomar mi delgada muñeca y me jalas hacia ti obviamente haciéndome retroceder con brusquedad.

– ¿¡Qué!? – pregunto totalmente molesto viéndote al rostro soltándome con violencia de tu agarre. Tu solo me ves algo sorprendido.

– ¿Por qué te enoja? – preguntas. ¿Enojarme? y todavía lo preguntas eso está más que claro me enoja porque... porque ¿por qué me enoja? Yo solo cambio mis expresiones, de enojado a confundido conmigo mismo.

–Por usarme para esto. – consigo decir una respuesta razonable algo que tú no haces.

–Creo que no debí haber hecho eso... discúlpame Kyle. – es tarde para disculparte, pues no lo haré aunque...

– ¿Kenny te metió esas ideas en la cabeza no? – se que la respuesta es evidente pero tal vez me este equivocando aunque lo dudo.

–sí... – respondes en un susurro desviando la mirada. Lo sabía, pero tenía una duda más.

–y...y ¿por qué yo? – pregunto, tu solo vuelves tu vista hacia mí.

–Eres mi amigo y creí que sí lo hacia perdonarías las tonterías que hiciera. – respondes sin más. ¿Solo eso?, me decepcionas Stan, momento ¿por qué me decepciona?

–Ah claro…– solo consigo decirte eso aún confundido por mis propios pensamientos.

–Yo quería… – ¿querías...? ¿Por qué te detienes?

–Dime… –

–No, olvídalo es una idea tonta que me propuso Kenny... – cuando no siempre ese rubio.

–Stan dímelo. – ordeno con vos autoritaria.

–Como dije solo quería probar como se siente besar a un chico y... – te sonrojas un poco.

–Y... –

–Como es tener una especie de relación. –

– ¿querías que yo…? – pregunto algo confundido.

–Eres mi amigo y creí que tal vez tendrías la misma curiosidad de saberlo. – te sonrojas levemente.

–Sí... también tengo esa curiosidad... – confieso desviando la mirada algo sonrojado. De inmediato siento tus cálidas manos sujetando mi rostro con suavidad obligándome a verte a los ojos.

–Podemos... –no hace falta que termines pues te interrumpo.

–Sí... – susurro viendo esos ojos azules, tú solo me sonríes.

–Pero solo quiero aclarar que esto será un juego no metamos en esto al amor. –

–Eso está más que claro...solo es para probar. – sonrió, tu solo me acercas a tu rostro y me besas, yo solo me dejo llevar.

**/Fin de Flash Back/ **

Sí, solo un juego, ¿en qué momento me lo tomé enserio? que estúpido.

–Kyle... –

–Ya entendí... – intento que mi vos no se quiebre más de lo deseado.

–En serio yo no creí que... –

–Cállate...ya entendí. Y si, seguiremos siendo… amigos…– te veo a los ojos, las lágrimas habían dejado de salir segundos atrás.

–No quiero que me odies– me dices volviendo a acariciar una de mis mejillas con una de tus manos. Aléjate no hagas que duela más. –Te quiero... – susurras. ¿Me quieres? No te creo, sí me quisieras no harías esto, no serias egoísta y te quedarías conmigo.

–Sí, claro... –digo irónico, tu solo alejas tus manos de mi rostro.

–Creo que será mejor que... te vayas. – había olvidado que estábamos en tú casa.

–Sí... – me paro de golpe y me dirijo casi corriendo a la puerta principal de tu casa, la abro y la cierro con violencia, ¿te diste cuenta que estoy enojado? Quizás.

Corro lo más rápido que puedo, quería llegar a mi casa encerrarme en mi cuarto y llorar todo lo que quiero.

– ¿Kyle? – no me detengo. Pero siento como alguien me persigue, no quería hablar con nadie, quería estar solo ¿acaso no podían entender eso?

– ¿Kyle que sucede? ¡Para ya! – me grita desde atrás.

– ¡Quiero estar solo Bebe!– me toman de la muñeca, obligándome a parar bruscamente. Carajo ¿Como una chica podía correr más rápido que yo?

– ¿Qué sucedió?– no te entrometas en mi vida.

–Nada. – ¿es suficiente?

–Soy tu amiga y puedes confiar en mí…– te veo a los ojos, lo sé pero… estúpidas lagrimas, me traicionaron. Tu solo me ves y me abrazas.

–No pienso decirte nada…– hablo con la vos quebrada.

–No preguntare más…–

**(Fin POV Kyle)**

Tocan el timbre una, dos, tres veces. Se levanta del sofá donde se sentó después de que el pelirrojo se fuera de su casa, se acerca a la puerta principal y la abre, llevándose una gran sorpresa al ver de quién se trataba. -hola Stan-saluda con una sonrisa en los labios una pelinegra de ojos color violeta.

–Wendy... –

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola! este es otro de mis fics que contara con uno capítulos, espero que les guste mucho :) **

**South Park no me pertenece, le pertenece a Matt Stone y Trey Parker**

**Inevitable**

**Capítulo 2: ¿Traición?**

Iba un poco temprano a la parada de autobús, pero necesitaba hablar con él a solas, sabía que Kyle era uno de los primeros en llegar a aquel lugar, era claro, el chico responsable del grupo. ¿Estaría aún enojado? No era su culpa que aquel pelirrojo terminara... enamorándose de el, las cosas quedaron claras desde un inicio, eso solo era un juego, era solo para probar algo nuevo.

Llego a aquel lugar y ahí estaba Kyle como siempre, primero. Se le acerca y el judío nota su presencia pues voltea a verlo.

–Hola Kyle. – saluda como siempre con una sonrisa en los labios, como si nada hubiese pasado el día anterior.

–Hola Stan... – saluda sin muchos ánimos para luego desviar su linda mirada de el pelinegro a la calle vacía, de alguna manera esto hace sentir mal al de orbes azules.

–Sobre lo de ayer. – el pelirrojo vuelve su vista de nuevo a Stan, ¿acoso quiere arreglar las cosas? ¿Quiere regresar?, el pelinegro solo nota sus ansias de saber qué es lo que dirá, pero sin previo aviso una mano se entrelaza con la de Stan, sorprendiéndolos a ambos.

–Hola Stan. – saluda alegremente la pelinegra de ojos violetas.

–Hola... – este solo le sonríe.

–Hola Kyle, quiero ser yo quién te de la noticia, aunque tal vez Stan ya te lo dijo. – dice mirando al pelirrojo emocionada.

– ¿D-decirme que? – pregunta el judío temiendo lo peor, Wendy era ex del pelinegro y cuando ellos dos daban una noticia siempre era la de que regresaron o la de que terminaron, era obvio que en este momento no le diría que terminaron.

–Pues Stan y yo... regresamos ¿no es eso maravilloso? – pregunta sumamente alegre, Kyle solo siente algo quebrarse dentro de él.

–m-me alegra mucho. – apenas si pudo decir eso sin que se le quebrara la vos y romper en llanto.

–Stan... Amor ¿no piensas darme un beso? – pregunta haciendo un pequeño puchero.

– Si... – lo duda un momento pero luego toma el rostro de la pelinegra entre sus manos como siempre lo había hecho antes con Kyle y le da un beso a su ahora novia. El pelirrojo solo abre un poco mas sus ojos, poco a poco las lágrimas se le acumulan en ellos, decide no seguir viendo esa escena cruel para él, pero...de que se quejaba si él había hecho algo parecido, y no me refiero a besar a alguien frente al pelinegro, sino a que también tenía... novia, dudaba que a Stan le afectará como le está afectando a él.

–awww que lindos. – se escucha a lo lejos. La parejita se separa y voltean a ver de quién se trataba.

–h-hola Bebe, Stan y yo regresamos. – da la noticia a su amiga, aferrándose al brazo de su novio.

–Me alegra, ¡pues yo también les tengo una noticia! –se acerca al pelirrojo tomándolo del brazo.-Kyle y yo…. ¡también somos novios! – le da un beso imprevisto al pelirrojo.

–q-que gran noticia. – la pelinegra se aferra mas a Stan. El pelinegro solo ve la escena callado, estaba molesto, le daban unas ganas de acercarse a la rubia y alejarla de Kyle, esos labios solo le pertenecían a él, no, no solo los labios del judío le pertenecían, todo él le pertenecía. Aunque ellos 'terminaran' nadie podía venir así sin más y hacerse novio de su pelirrojo… pero… ¿que reclamaba?, el no estaba enamorado de ese judío.

–Si... – hace un gesto de molestia. La rubia, no se había dado cuenta de las expresiones del novio de su amiga, se separa del pelirrojo y les regala una gran sonrisa de felicidad a Stan y sobre todo a Wendy.

– ¡Felicidades! – la pelinegra le devuelve el gesto.

–Gracias. – el pelirrojo se dedica a observar las expresiones de Stan. ¿En verdad le afecto? O ¿solo es imaginación suya?... De un momento a otro el autobús de la escuela llega.

–Vamos Stan. – Wendy jala del brazo a su novio. Este solo seguía mirando a Kyle, ¿con que a eso quería jugar? ¿Celos acaso? No, no tenia celos, además el pelirrojo podía hacer con su vida lo que le plazca, así como el lo estaba haciendo. La rubia jala de igual forma al pelirrojo y son ellos primeros en subir ya que Wendy no conseguía mover a Stan de su sitio.

– ¿Sucede algo con Kyle? – pregunta siendo muy directa, a ella no la podías tomar de tonta.

–No. – contesta deshaciéndose del agarré de la pelinegra y subiendo al autobús. Wendy no queda muy contenta con esa respuesta dada por su novio, pero que mas daba, su prioridad era… Bebe.

El día transcurría con siempre, toda la escuela se fue enterando de las nuevas parejitas, los felicitaron, y fueron la envidia de algunas cuantas.

–Creí que amabas a Stan. – se apoya un rubio en el casillero de un lado de el de Kyle, este solo cierra bruscamente el suyo. Y se va del lado contrario del que estaba su amigo, no tenía ganas de hablar con alguien.

–Kyle... Oye espera. –lo detiene tomándolo del hombro y haciéndolo voltear.

– ¿¡Que quieres Kenny!? – alza la vos haciendo que los que se encontraban a su alrededor les prestarán atención. Como siempre toda esa escuela solo estaba llena de entrometidos y viejas chismosas.

–No es bueno hablar aquí... – el rubio no era estúpido y se dio cuenta de la situación, coge del brazo al de orbes verdes y lo jala haciendo que este caminara había donde el lo estaría llevando. Caminan por un largo tiempo sin decir nada hasta que llegaron a la azotea de la institución.

–Ahora dime qué fue lo que paso. – espera una repuesta. El pelirrojo solo se limita a comenzar a llorar, era lo que más necesitaba en ese momento, no podía seguir aguantando esas ganas de soltar todo lo que sentía pero con lágrimas, sí le pidieran que lo explicara con palabras, el no podía, el dolor era tan inmenso que no existía palabra alguna para describirlo.

El de ojos celestes solo se le quedó viendo con tristeza, se acerca a él y lo atrapa en un abrazo. ¿Cómo podía ser Stan tan idiota? Lastimar de esta manera a alguien que verdaderamente lo amaba y no como la puta de Wendy que solo lo usaba para sus beneficios y no le sorprendería que en algunos días esa perra terminara con el imbécil de su amigo. Pero este estaba muy lejos de la realidad.

Miraba con atención a esa parejita que reía feliz en la cafetería de la escuela. Daban asco. ¿Donde se estaría su novio? Eso no le importaba, lo importante aquí para ella era darle celos a la fabulosa Wendy Testaburger su linda ex novia por así decirlo. Si, a lo igual que Stan y Kyle, Bebe y Wendy, ambas tuvieron una especie de 'relación', y la terminaron el mismo día en el que a Stan se le ocurrió terminar lo suyo con Kyle.

La pelinegra se da cuenta de que la estaba observando y aprovecha para darle un beso a su novio. ¿Esto le dolería a Bebe? No lo creí, después de todo fue ella quién le puso fin a su 'relación'. De la nada aparece Kyle con los ojos un poco llorosos, ¿habrá llorado? Se preguntaba la pelinegra. Mientras ve como la rubia se acercaba a este y le daba un beso apasionado de esos que le daba a ella antes. Termina aquel beso que destruyó poco a poco a Wendy por dentro, la rubia toma a Kyle de la mano y se acerca a la mesa donde se encontraba la otra parejita 'feliz'.

–Hola chicos, saben se me ocurrió una idea... ¿Por qué no salimos en parejas? – da la idea con supuesta alegría, en realidad no quería, pero quería saber qué cara pondría Wendy.

–Esa es muy buena idea Bebe. – apoya Wendy con una sonrisita nerviosa, aunque no quería.

–A ti Stan ¿qué te parece?- pregunta ansiosa por la repuesta de su novio. Esperaba que este se negara.

–Me parece bien... – contesta algo serio.

–Perfecto entonces hoy a las 5 de la tarde nos encontramos en el centro comercial, que dicen – pregunta la rubia aferrándose al brazo de su novio, no creyó que aceptarían su propuesta, pero ya estaba hecho ¿no?

–Excelente, nos vemos ahí a esa hora. – contesta la pelinegra parándose de su sitio y jalando del brazo a Stan llevándoselo con ella.

–Kyle pasare por tu casa a las 4:45 pm. –dice el pelinegro antes de irse con su novia.

–Yo... – no pudo negarse, el de orbes azules ya se había ido. No quería encontrase a solas con Stan y mucho menos en su propia casa.

–Pero ¿no se supone que llegaríamos en parejas?... Bueno pero que mas da... – opina la rubia.

–Segura, ¿no quieres que pase por tu casa con Stan? – pregunta algo preocupado.

–No, es necesario, yo pasare por Wendy. – le sonríe a su novio.

–Bueno está bien– y suena el timbre que avisaba con el inicio de las siguientes horas de clase.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO **


End file.
